A Building automation system (BAS) is used to coordinate, manage, and automate control of diverse environmental, physical, and electrical building subsystems, particularly HVAC and climate control, but also including security, lighting, power, and the like.
Hardwiring and programming of a BAS can create a robust fixed system customized for a particular installation. However, monitoring and maintenance of the BAS are still generally labor-intensive tasks that vary with each system implementation. In a common scenario, a user managing a building site must be at the location of the BAS and use a computer or other device hardwired to the BAS. If there is an issue with how the BAS is operating, the user managing the building site must physically be at the BAS to monitor the issue and to resolve the issue. If the user is not physically at the BAS location and receives notification that there is an issue with the BAS, generally, the user must physically go to the BAS location to monitor and to resolve the issue.